


Breathe for you

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: And while it was quite "dangerous" to hold Taeyong's hand in the school's parking lot (because of the Tamagotchi Murderer Kid), he couldn't let go now that Taeyong was holding his hand so tighly, slightly flushed cheeks looking so cute. Maybe risking his life was worth it. If the kid ever decided to poison his coffee, this experience would be one of his last ones, anyway. Nice.





	Breathe for you

Holding Taeyong's hand was something that he never knew he would do. Like, he was aware of his lack of...courage sometimes? But seeing how the man's eyes brightened up when he saw Jaehyun, he couldn't help but reach out to hold him, even if just his hand. 

And while it was quite "dangerous" to hold Taeyong's hand in the school's parking lot (because of the Tamagotchi Murderer Kid), he couldn't let go now that Taeyong was holding his hand so tighly, slightly flushed cheeks looking so cute. Maybe risking his life was worth it. If the kid ever decided to poison his coffee, this experience would be one of his last ones, anyway. Nice.

The ride to the mall (because it was a place where they'd definitely find the sweets Taeyong likes) was, honestly, a little awkward. It wasn't something entirely bad, though. They both were a little...odd...in their own ways and that was completely fine for him. The initial silence was awkward, but soon it turned into a comfortable one, and then they started talking about what Sicheng and Doyoung would call "nerd stuff" (even though they teached physics and math, respectively). 

Getting excited over the typical school gossip, the atmosphere quickly turned relaxed, the older man making loud reactions to Jaehyun's complaints about how interested the children were in blowing up the laboratory. It was a serious problem. Once, one of his students tried to dump the school's whole stack of potassium that they had inside a big jar of water. A glass jar. 

When they found the biggest candy store at the mall, Jaehyun could see the way Taeyong nearly vibrated in excitement. Looking back, he should have known the disaster that it would be buying so much candy.

Jaehyun stops in front of the store. "So...where do you want to start?" he asks, grinning at how Taeyong's eyes were shining. 

Smiling, Taeyong tilted his head, blinking playfully at him. "Mochi section, definitely" he said, snickering at how the younger man blushed and fidgeted awkwardly. 

"Why mochi? Can't we start with chocolates?" Jaehyun grumbled, a little bothered by the cute nickname. It wasn't that he hated it, he just felt a little shy when someone said it outloud. 

Shaking his head, Taeyong held his hand again, slowly making his way into the huge store. "Nope. I really like mochi, you know?"

Groaning, Jaehyun rubbed his face, trying to hide his red cheeks. Taeyong was definitely teasing him. He didn't care, though, choosing to focus on the way the other man's fingers intertwined with his. This was something he could get used to. 

Jaehyun didn't exactly know the time when his crush on Taeyong started, but it was probably when the other teacher introduced him to his new students and started talking about interesting scientific discoveries that were found out thanks to people who studied biology and chemistry. Also because he looked really cute and had a great personality. Not only that but because Taeyong had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. His mouth, too, was perfectly shaped, just like the rest of his body, which won't be discussed right now because of Reasons.

"These are my favorite" Taeyong exclaimed, grabbing the huge package of strawberry mochi. "Are you buying everything that I pick? Are you sure of that?" he joked, already reaching for the peach flavored one. 

Thinking about his poor wallet and health, Jaehyun winced, but nodded. "Um. As long as you don't try to buy the whole store and make me eat it...I guess it's okay." Because even though he really liked Taeyong there was no way in hell he'd be able to eat all of the candy that the man had already picked, right arm full with every kind of mochi and chocolate he could reach. 

Jaehyun didn't even notice they were already at the chocolate's section. At least their hands were still connected. 

"It's been a while, you know? When I eat sweets, Johnny and Mark tend to nag at me" Taeyong complained, the pout on full mode, but eyes still scanning the place, probably tring to find more stuff to buy. "Mark only nags because his dad does, though." 

Frowning slightly, Taeyong turned to look at him, biting the inside of his cheek. "Is it weird that I'm talking about my ex and my son at our first date? I...only went to one first date so...I don't really know what I'm supposed to do?"

"It's not weird at all, you can talk about whatever you want to" Jaehyun replied, grinning at the older man. "You're supposed to do what we are doing right now, it's all perfect." 

And for him, it really was. It was the most they had ever talked to each other and it was fun getting to know Taeyong's little habits and mannerisms. 

"Then I suppose you are very experienced with all this dating thing, hm?" Taeyong asked, looking into his eyes as if trying to see if he'd lie or avoid the question. 

"Not really" he shrugged. "I dated some people, like 6? It's been a while though, almost 2 years." His relationships were mostly from his time in university, when he still had the will to go to some parties or maybe tutor some people who needed help. They didn't really need help, but Jaehyun only found that out after the person had hit on him for at least 10 times. 

With an amazed expression, Taeyong blinked at him. "Six? Wow, compared to me you are like a dating expert, for sure" he said, still dragging Jaehyun around to find more food. Now they were at the cookies section. "I only dated Johnny. We started dating at 16 and then at 18 Mark decided to arrive, because I admit, we were a little wild, and two years later we got married. You are the second person I'm going on a date with."

"Well, what an honor" Jaehyun replied playfully, laughing when Taeyong rolled his eyes and pushed a package of "gourmet chocolate and strawberry cookies" against his chest, silently ordering him to hold it. 

Jaehyun was starting to get worried. Taeyong now had a basket full of different flavors of mochis, cookies, chocolates and gummies. And he was still holding the gourmet cookies for him. 

Tapping a finger against his chin, Taeyong mumbled to himself. Jaehyun didn't understand a thing but it looked cute, so he decided to just appreciate the view. 

"Okay, I guess we are done here!" he exclaimed happily, eyes twinkling at the thought of eating all of that. Uncertain, Jaehyun eyed the full basket, wondering if all the sweets weren't going to make the other man sick. 

Taeyong was an adult, he wouldn't eat all that sweets at once and before lunch, right? 

Wrong. 

The man had eaten most of it inside the car, munching on the snacks and excitedly talking about how good they tasted and how they should go to this bakery he really likes next time. 

The next time part made him feel particularly giddy, he won't lie. 

When they finally arrived at Taeyong's home, he got too distracted by the thought of being alone with the man (and by the way the house looked clean and cozy) to worry about the huge sugar intake of Taeyong in less than 30 minutes. 

"So, I can make something for us to eat right now, even though I'm not that hungry anymore because the peach mochi and the gourmet cookies were definitely fulfilling and after I eat sweets I don't really feel the need to anything else, you know? But also I know that it's not healthy to do that and I probably should've eaten those things after lunch, because that's what I taught my son and my students too" Taeyong rambled, words almost coming out too fast for him to comprehend what the man was trying to say. 

The sugar definitely affected him a lot.

"Okay, okay, first of all I think you need to sit down and breathe a little" Jaehyun started, laughing at the weak protests of Taeyong, quickly guiding him to sit on the couch. Staring down at the older man, he giggled at the sight of Taeyong frowning, clearly not enjoying the fact that he was practically told to stay still. 

"I'm not on a sugar rush if that's what you are thinking! I'm a 34 years old man!" he protested, even though his leg wouldn't stop moving and his fingers were tapping against the couch, a pout forming on his lips. 

"Oh, of course you aren't" Jaehyun agreed, trying to placate the energetic man who was, by the way, trying to reach for another mochi. Not on his watch, though.

Grabbing the bag, Jaehyun smiled innocently, insisting that he just wanted to make sure they would have more to eat later. Taeyong wasn't exactly happy at that but complied, watching sadly as Jaehyun put the bag inside a kitchen cabinet. 

"Now, maybe we should just enjoy while your sugar high lasts because after this, believe me, you'll feel really tired." The crash is inevitable, it's just what too much sugar does. It feels good for like 40 minutes and then you just feel like passing out and only getting up after a good nap.

"It's not a sugar high" Taeyong mumbled, almost getting embarrassed by the way he couldn't keep quiet, feet now tapping against the floor. "Are we going to talk about the project today?" 

Sitting down next to Taeyong, Jaehyun hummed. "Maybe we could do that another day? Can we watch a movie, or maybe chat for a while?" 

"Both sound great, but aren't you hungry?" he asked, almost looking guilty for having filled his belly with snacks. 

"Don't worry about that, let's just make some popcorn and choose a movie. I really wanted to watch the second 'The Conjuring' movie, though. It's not exactly romantic" he flushed, looking at his lap "but maybe, if you aren't scared of horror movies of course, we could watch that?"

With a squeak, Taeyong turned to look at him, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "You never watched it? It's so good! I can make some popcorn for us and you set everything up, maybe we can make some salted caramel popcorn?" he asked sheepishly, clicking his tongue in distaste when Jaehyun crossed his arms and gave him a look.

"Sheesh, fine. Just old, boring, plain butter popcorn, then." 

After making sure Taeyong wasn't going to make some sweet monstrosity for them to munch on, Jaehyun turned on the TV, quickly finding the movie. He noticed that a portrait was next to the television, a picture of two young boys holding a cute baby on the beach, both of them looking fondly at the toddler who tried to make a peace sign with his short, chubby fingers. 

They really looked like a perfect little family, even if the boys were obviously very young. 

"Here! I made it! Nothing but corn and butter, just like you said" Taeyong sniffled, cheeks turning slightly pink when Jaehyun smiled at him and said 'thank you'. 

Patting the place next to him on the couch, Jaehyun put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, getting the remote control and playing the movie. 

Noticing how Taeyong was sitting stiffly, fidgeting on the spot, Jaehyun decided to be brave once again. Wrapping an arm around the man's shoulder, softly pulling him closer, Jaehyun squealed in his mind, trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered when Taeyong rested his head on his shoulder. 

And they watched the movie like that. Perhaps it wasn't the most romantic thing they could have done for their first date, but it was comfortable and Taeyong seemed to enjoy watching the movie with him, even if he had seen it before. 

The movie was good, he quite liked it, but Taeyong's reactions to it and their little banter were definitely the best part. The older man was indignant, almost offended at how Jaehyun wouldn't get scared as much as he did when he watched it for the first time, trying to startle him throughout the whole thing. 

He won, though, tickling Taeyong on the sides when he least expected it, making him jump and whine at Jaehyun. Absolutely endearing.

Unfortunately, the movie had to end. It was getting quite late, the time had passed too quickly. Not only that, but Taeyong was already yawning, sugar high having ended almost an hour ago. 

"I think it's time for me to go home" Jaehyun said, trying to suppress a smile at the sight of Taeyong's eyes fluttering sleeply, face almost buried in his neck. 

Groaning, the older man nodded, getting up and yawning again. "Next time we are watching a scarier movie, you are no fun."

Gasping dramatically, Jaehyun shook his head, trying to look devastated. "Ouch, it's our first date and you're saying I'm no fun? Aren't you too cruel?"

Spluttering, Taeyong tried to protest, almost looking guilty, but then giggling when Jaehyun laughed at his reaction. 

Accompanying him to the entrance of the apartment, Taeyong watched silently as he put his shoes on. Unlocking the door, Jaehyun said goodbye, awkwardly waving. 

"Wait! Um-" Taeyong started, cheeks reddening for the nth time. "I don't know if this is too early, I just-" he stopped, groaning in embarrasment. 

"Are you okay, is there something wrong?" Jaehyun asked, almost worried. 

"Can I-" Taeyong tried again, almost whispering. "Can I kiss you?" 

Eyes widening, he nodded, mouth opening and closing without any words coming out of it. But he definitely nodded. Who wouldn't?

Stepping closer to Taeyong, he watched in disbelief as the man blinked at him, pink cheeks and long lashes looking all too perfect to be real. Maybe he wasn't. This wasn't time to think about the possibility of Taeyong being a robot, though. He could deal with that later. 

Wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's neck, Taeyong closed his eyes, laughing when their noses bumped slightly. Wetting his lips, Jaehyun pulled the other man closer by the waist, giggling when Taeyong yelped. 

Before they could laugh at that, though, Taeyong kissed him, one hand going up to rest on his cheek, lips moving slowly against his. 

Separating their mouths for a second, Taeyong quickly pressed another kiss against his lower lip, sucking it lightly,  
sweeping his tongue over the spot, making a surprised noise when Jaehyun kissed him harder, hands gripping his waist tighter. 

Moving his hand from Jaehyun's cheek to the man's hair, Taeyong ran his fingers through the soft strands, whimpering when Jaehyun pressed him against wall, enjoying the way their bodies were this close, how good the kiss felt. 

Gasping, Taeyong took deep breaths when Jaehyun pulled back for a second, only to melt in the man's arms again when he kissed him once more, this time making their tongues brush against each other's. 

He couldn't help but moan at the sudden feel, body acting as if he was drunk, slightly dazed and distracted by how well the man did this, along with the vanilla and peppermint smell that came from him. 

Almost pulling away, Jaehyun sucked on his lower lip, kissing and tasting him one more time, tongue exploring his mouth, making Taeyong feel out of breath, but definitely in a good way. 

When they finally ended the kiss, Taeyong was left pleasantly surprised, eyes still closed, relishing in the man's ability to almost suck the life out of him only by pressing their lips together. 

"I guess I got carried away" Jaehyun laughed awkwardly, voice sounding deeper than before. Snapping out of it, Taeyong's eyes fluttered open, not really knowing what to say. 

"Talk to you tomorrow?" Jaehyun asked, biting his lips, that were, by the way, extremely red and glistening, looking so pretty-

"Yeah, definitely. Uh, I'm going to sleep now. That. I'm going to do that and tomorrow just text me?" he rambled, still panting a little. Honestly, it's been a while since he was kissed like that. He has the right to act like this. 

Smiling, Jaehyun nodded, waving before rushing to the elevator that had just opened its door. 

Laughing loudly, Jaehyun shook his head, still not believing that he just went on a date with Taeyong and that they had kissed. Damn, maybe the death of Mr. Neko (his poor tamagotchi) wasn't in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the soft!Jaeyong nation. 
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
